1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clips used to secure one item to a second item, and more particularly to clips used for securing a crossbar used in store displays to a bracket which is mounted on a wall.
2. Prior Art
It has become common in merchandising today to package items individually on cards or otherwise with grommets which are made to be slid onto hooks, so that the merchandise may be displayed and removed from the display easily. The hangers on which the merchandise is displayed are commonly mounted on crossbars, which are, in turn, mounted on wall supports with spaced holes allowing for variations in spacing and design of the display. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,869. As shown in that patent, the crossbar is integrally mounted with the brackets which are inserted into the wall support. Such an arrangement provides minimal flexibility in display design. A later improvement of this design was to make the crossbar separate from the bracket which mounted on the wall supports, so that brackets of various lengths could be used in order to place the crossbar at various distances from the wall. Typically, the crossbar was mounted to the bracket by use of a metal-to-metal connector formed as part of the bracket and the crossbar. Such an arrangement required that the wall supports be installed very carefully so that they were exactly the correct distance apart. If there was an error in installing the wall supports, the metal-to-metal connection between the bracket and the crossbar would not fit. Variations on the connection between the crossbar and the bracket were devised, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,920, where rotatable supports were used to mount the crossbar to a bracket which was, in turn, mounted to the wall support. The present invention is intended to serve the purpose of allowing flexibility in mounting crossbars to brackets without the necessity of complicated mechanical linkages.